Adventure God
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Dexter, born an immortal vampire and ex-boyfriend of Marceline Abadeer, rises from the grave, quite literally, after burying himself in the ground from depression for 4 years. Now risen, he has to re-gain his things and try to set things right with Marceline. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language


**Hey all, this is Pekkas, not BJ, and I'm finally writing a story! BJ also helped with some parts too and I'm planning on making this last but I'll have to see what you guys think too. Hope you enjoy!**

Dexter hated waiting.

The process of waiting required alot of patience, which Dexter had alot of but even an immortal vampire runs out of patience eventually.

There was the slight pain in his heart about the abandoning he did to his girlfriend some 4 years ago but it was buried.

But the day came at last, and he rose from the ground and had a feeling of excitement and worry. Excitement meaning he could carry on living his immortal life once more, but he worried because, well what would his ex-girlfriend think of him now. For now though, everything of his, he must reclaim.

 **A day later...**

Dexter was pleased to find that his house was untounched, albeit everything covered in a coat of dust.

'Wow, nobody even thought of coming up here.' Dexter thought, thankful for the good news. 'Knowing my luck however, I'll meet her as soon as I head to town.'

Almost paralysed by nervousness, Dexter made his way into town to see hardly anyone wandering the streets. He looked hard but couldn't find a trace of anyone here. He shook off the curiousity inside him and began making his way to Princess Bubblegum's castle.

He and Princess Bubblegum were close friends before he buried himself. Despite she and his ex-girlfriend having a relationship at one point, but that was many, many, years ago.

After the Banana guard let him in, he traced his memory and headed toward the bedroom. Once he was there, he knocked once then he knocked twice.

"Yes?" Called a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

Dexter was speechless. It had been so long since he heard that voice. It had been so long since had heard anyone's voice. It was great to hear the one that belonged to a close friend especially.

"Uh.." Dexter stuttered as he heard footsteps get closer to the grand door.

Then a click.

Then the tall door creaked open to reveal Princess Bubblegum herself.

"Woah, Dexter?" Princess Bubblegum asked, astonished to see his face for the first time in 4 years.

"Uh yeah, hey PB..."

"So you're finally back up from 6 feet under, eh?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, because of the reason..."

"Oh yeah, the thing with Marceline, sorry."

"No it's fine. You were the first person I had to see because, well who else do I have?"

"Yeah, that is true..."

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds. Until Finn and Jake had burst in to break it.

"Yo P-" Finn said before realising the familiar but unknown face with her.

"Uh, who is that?" Jake asked.

"Oh Finn, Jake. You remember Dexter don't you?"

"Uh yeah we remember... we didn't really know him that well before he disappeared though." Finn explained.

"Oh I have an idea! Finn, Jake! How about you take Dexter around The Land of Ooo to refresh his memory?"

"Hey that actually isn't a half bad idea. I can't really remember that much anyway." Dexter agreed.

"Ok, let's go then!" Finn exclaimed.

Before Dexter buried himself, Finn was mad about him. He really wanted to be friends with him but never found the right time to ask him.

They left the castle of The Candy Kingdom and made their way to Finn and Jake's tree house.

When they arrived Dexter noticed something in the sky, but when he realised what it was he stopped in his tracks.

It was Marceline.

"Hey Marceline!" Jake called."Look who we got!"

Before Dexter could make a break for it, Marceline had turned around and gave a face of surprise and disgust. She then stormed away back to her home. Dexter zipped straight into the treehouse before Finn and Jake followed in.

"What was that about Dexter?" Finn questioned, unable to recall what had happened.

"Not now, ok Finn?"

"Hey, are you gonna be ok?"

"I said, NOT NOW!"

Dexter then left the treehouse and flew off back to his own house.


End file.
